


cover for "A Moment's Surrender" by anchors

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Gift Work, M/M, Swing Dancing, Swing!John, alternative universe - swing dancing, ballet!lock, fic covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "A Moment's Surrender", the delightful Sherlock fanfiction dancing AU by anchors. Ballet!lock and Swing!John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover for "A Moment's Surrender" by anchors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



[ ](http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/cover-for-A-Moment-s-Surrender-by-anchors-575764941)

 

A few months ago, I read [A Moment's Surrender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/982802), the delightful Sherlock fanfiction dancing AU by anchors. I started this cover at that time, then got caught up real life and didn't finish it. I came across it today, and instead of doing what I _should_ be doing, I finished this. Anchors, I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved your fic!

Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.

Summary of "A Moment's Surrender" from AO3:

"Sherlock tours worldwide with the English National Ballet. John dances the Lindy Hop competitively all across the globe. That they would meet, then, by the slimmest of chances in one lonely city, is pure coincidence. The whole 'dancing together' bit is a little more planned. Dancer!AU."


End file.
